


See you soon, yeah?

by Cinnamon_Schnapps, Ysl_pumps35 (Cinnamon_Schnapps)



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Canon Divergence, Children, Disappearance, Divorce, Dreams, Emotional, F/M, FBI, Family, Flashbacks, Gang Violence, Graphic Sex, Grief, Guns, Marijuana Use, Marriage, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Protective Rio, Stalking, Trauma, Verbal Sex, Violence, Widow, harrassment, jealous Rio, single mother, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Schnapps/pseuds/Cinnamon_Schnapps, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Schnapps/pseuds/Ysl_pumps35
Summary: When Elizabeth Marquez’s husband disappears leaving her a widow, and single mother of two young children she has to figure out the life he left behind in order to survive ruthless criminals and shady business dealings.
Relationships: Beth Marks/Rio
Comments: 23
Kudos: 131





	1. Goodbye for now, Elizabeth

Whenever she dreams it’s always the same. The last time she saw Rio alive, smiling, standing in their bedroom doorway. 

Beth had been mourning the disappearance of her husband Christopher “Rio” Marquez for a year and a half while trying to raise their children Christina(6) and Christopher Jr. (13). 

Except he never came back that day or the day after he left. It was right before Christmas, Beth’s favorite holiday and now her worst. How can she enjoy it with her husband of 15 years missing? Last year she’d sent her children off to Rio’s mother Carmela so that they could enjoy it and she stayed home alone, declining invites from Carmela, Ruby and Annie.

Every year that it comes without him is a symbolism of loss, grief, and fear. She wanted to believe that her husband was alive but how could he be alive and not contact her? Their children? His friends? family?

His body was never recovered and there was no indication of foul play. Beth never had a memorial service because she felt that Rio was still alive, and she didn’t want to put her children through any more trauma.

The local news reporting his disappearance were always brief, “Ashford Man who allegedly had gang affiliations went missing, leaving a wife and two children,” his pictures shown, and for over a year nothing. 

Beth knew that deep down no one cared about her husband, or that he’d gone missing, because after all it was just another gang banger off of the streets. He was a Mexican who had connections to the Sinaloa Cartel, who would even want to go near that story knowing all of the carnage gangs like that left behind when they wanted to get rid of someone.

The leads that did come in were bogus and it was as if Rio had disappeared into thin air. Cisco, Dags, and Mick still came by ever so often but they all swore to Beth that they had no contact with Rio.

The dream didn’t come often but when it did it was so vivid.

Rio laid beside Beth in bed fully clothed. He had an early day and was going to take the children to school while she slept in until her afternoon yoga class. He looked down at her smiling, eyelashes long and straight. “ I love you Elizabeth, no matter what happens promise you’ll always forgive me.”

Beth looked up at Rio and took a minute not even realizing the full weight of his words, and how they would shape her world when he left. She smiled, “Always.”

He kissed her forehead and got up from the bed standing briefly in the doorway after grabbing his gun, and tucking it back into his waistband.

Beth looked up at him, “I love you too.”

“See you soon, yeah.” He left and she never saw him again.

That night, days, weeks, and months after Rio disappeared Beth called every phone Rio had leaving so many messages that the mailboxes filled leaving her unable to leave more. 

“Hey, I made your favorite for dinner when are you coming home?”

“Papi, I’m Teeny, and I want you to read me and Nicky a bed story, when you come home.” Nicky was in the background, “it’s bedtime story Teeny.”

“Christopher where are you, this isn’t like you please call me.”

“Christopher where the hell are you! You didn’t come home last night and I’m worried. Your children are asking for you.”

“I’ve been up all night. What is going on? I know you see me calling you! Please call me back.”

“ I’m keeping the kids home. I don’t want to chance it.”

“Rio, I’m calling the police if you don’t call me back I’m scared.”

“We have children! You can’t just leave us! The kids are upset and I don’t know what to tell them! Where are you please call me.”

Days turned into months, and months turned into a year and a half, and he never turned up. His Mercedes G-Wagon was found in Lake Michigan three months after he disappeared, but still no body was recovered.

Beth had become distant from her best friend, her sister, and Rio’s family. Their son Nicky who was thirteen at the time was rarely ever home, because he was at that age where he stayed over his friends houses, so Beth just had to mind Christina majority of the time. 

Voicemails turned into texts and still no response and no Rio.

...Christopher, whatever it is I’ll understand just please come home. I miss you, the kids miss you. Nicky and Teeny are getting so big and I- I don’t think they’ll be ok if you don’t come back. I love you, Beth.

...I miss you.

... Nicky has been getting in trouble in school and Teeny started wetting the bed. I have been letting her sleep in our bed. I haven’t had a good nights sleep since you left. Please say something.

...it’s our anniversary today. I’m drunk. I have on my wedding dress but I can’t zip it. I hope you are thinking of me today. 

...Everyone keeps telling me to move on, that you’re dead, but I can’t believe that. I would feel it right? 

...thinking of you. I miss you. I’m lonely.

Beth sent texts, she sent pictures, and still no response from Rio. She paid the bills from their accounts and wouldn’t cancel his line in hopes that one day he would call.

April 2013-Present Day

“Mommy, mommy, I’m dressed for school!” Teeny stood over Beth laying on the couch tapping her arm, then her face, and then her stomach.

Beth had passed out drunk again on the couch and was being awakened by her now seven-year-old daughter Christina. 

Beth cracked her eye opened and her voice came out groggy, “Teeny, you can’t wear that to school sweetie.”

“But mommy, I worked hard getting my own self dressed today!”

Beth had started to sit up on the couch head spinning from the almost lethal amount of drinks she’d had last night.

She still had on her jeans and a sweatshirt that she’d had on from Saturday. 

“Where’s Nicky honey?”

“He left for school already. He said he couldn’t take me because I’m a baby.” Teeny whined and it was not soothing to Beth’s ears at the moment.

She got up and walked towards her bedroom with Teeny in tow talking away.

“Mommy, I think I can wear this ok? It’s pretty and I like it!”

Beth turned around when she got into her room and looked at Teeny again, “Sweetie you have to wear a uniform, not a costume, it’s not Halloween.”

It was 7 am and Beth had exactly 45 mins to get dressed, get Teeny redressed, and out the door to school. There was no way she could nurse a hangover with a now seven-year-old loquacious child at home.

“Honey, mommy is going to shower. Please change into your uniform and I promise after school today we can go and get ice cream!”

“Yayy, I want cold stone mommy, with lots of sprinkles ok?!”

Beth was so hungover, “Sure anything you want.”

Teeny ran back upstairs to her room as Beth undressed and got into the shower.

She sighed as the hot water penetrated her skin making it pinken, “Christopher where are you? Please come back to me.”


	2. Hello, again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth has unexpected company and Annie takes the children while Beth figures some things out.

Beth ordered an uber to drop Teeny off at school and to get back home. She was in the kitchen sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee when her door bell rang.

She wasn’t expecting anyone but she knew it wasn’t Ruby or Annie because they would’ve just used their keys or walked in her house.

She looked through the peep hole and saw two men, one younger and one older who she didn’t recognize. Beth instantly got scared and said, “Just a minute,” as she walked briskly to the boudoir in her room to get her baby glock out of her locked safe.

Beth took the safety off of the gun and placed it into the back of her jeans waistband as she walked back to the door. 

She was always a good liar and could pull the wool over anyone’s eyes who didn’t know her too well. It was one of the reasons Rio married her, she looked innocent and docile, but she was far from it, and if you weren’t careful she could easily be the sweetest poison you’d ever taken before you died.

Beth put on her sweetest voice and smile for the two men saying, “Hi, can I help you?”

The younger man was clearly just the muscle so he didn’t say anything just stood behind the older man who was dressed in a very expensive black suit and a pair of expensive Cartier “bluff” glasses. He had a head full of salt and pepper hair and gold jewelry adorning his hands, and one single necklace that had an eagle similar to Rio’s neck tattoo. The younger man wore all black as well and had a bald head with a tattoo on the right side. It was no question why they were here and who they were looking for, but she had no clue of where Rio was herself. 

“I’ll assume you are Mrs. Marquez?

“Yes, I am she, who are you?”

The older man stuck his right hand out to shake Beth’s hand, but she just crossed her arms at her chest making Lozada nearly choke. The older man looked back and said, “ ten un puto respeto lozada! ¡Actúas como si nunca hubieras visto a una perra con enormes tetas!”

The older man looked at Beth and said, “ I am Ricardo, but your husband may have referred to me as Brudani in your company, and this is my colleague Lozada.”

“Well as you may know Christopher hasn’t been home in almost two-years, so I’m sorry that you came all this way, but he isn’t here. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Beth went to shut the door and Brudani put his foot in the door, “Dont be rude sweetheart. I know very well about Rio, but we came to have a talk with you.”

Beth looked at Brudani and said, “ Cualquier negocio que tuvieras con Rio no tiene nada que ver conmigo, así que creo que deberías dejar mi propiedad ahora.“

Both of the men looked at each other and laughed.

Brudani stepped further into Beth’s space and said, “ I try to be gentle with the ladies, but I think I’ll have to go a different route with you sweetheart.”

When Beth stood her ground Brudani stepped back and Lozada forcefully pushed his way into the house grabbing Beth by her arms into the kitchen.

He sat Beth at the chair and stood beside her while Brudani stood in front of her with his arms crossed at the front and his glasses back on. 

“I see looks are deceiving with you Elizabeth.”

“Your husband has something that belongs to me and I need your help getting it back.”

Beth’s voice was honeyed, “He didn’t leave anything with me!”

“Oh I didn’t say he did, but I’m sure that if you looked hard enough you could find it.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a flash drive that has some important information about important people. I can’t have my associates up and arms when their business gets out, and it’s all on the National news. I don’t know what Rio was thinking when he took it but I need it back.”

“How the hell am I supposed to know where it is? He never told me every aspect of his work! You need to leave.” Beth was being indignant and although Rio tolerated it, Brudani did not. 

“Who do you think you are talking too you white bitch? I will kill you!

He slapped her hard across the face splitting her lip and causing blood to fill her mouth, and surely a bruise would form on her face later. 

Beth immediately reached and drew her gun causing one to be drawn back on her by Lozada.

“That’s not a smart choice Elizabeth, do you want your children to find you here dead later on? Put the gun down, now!”

Beth was so angry and she was holding back tears. No man had ever hit her and she was so angry at Rio for leaving her with his mess. She put the gun down on the kitchen table.

“Now, don’t think about running because I will be watching you. You search high and low in this beautiful house your husband provided for your family and you find my property. I’ll give you a few days but if I don’t have it soon I will kill you and your children, and unlike Rio they will find your bodies.”

Beth never being able to leave well enough alone said, “Why now? It’s been almost two years.”

Brudani turned around as him and Lozada we’re leaving and said, “Your husband has always been a very smart man. He switched my property for a phony one as leverage. Although, I’m doubting his intelligence now looking at you and seeing that he’s stayed away so long. When he realizes I’ve been here I’m sure he’ll find his way back, but whether he shows up or not I want my property back mañana, you got that sugar tits?”

Beth held her chin up defiantly, her face in so much pain, and blood starting to fill her mouth again, “I got it, but what if I can’t find it?”

“Lozada here will have a remodeling party here and see what he can find if you don’t. I’d like to avoid that because he tends to knock walls out and I don’t wanna ruin your beautiful home.”

Both of the men left Beth’s house and she went around locking every door and window, and setting the security alarm. She placed the gun back in her waistband and didn’t take it out for the rest of the day.

She called Ruby and Annie on three-way from her locked boudoir as she held a bag of ice to her face while sitting on the floor. She had locked her bedroom door and slid her night stand against it to barricade the door.

“Hello, I, I- need someone to take the kids I can’t have them in the house!”

Beth could hear Annie scanning again the register, “Hey, I’m at work Beth.”

“Me too, but I stepped to the back for a sec.”

“Guys, I’m scared. I need someone to take Nicky and Teeny.”

Annie and Ruby both spoke at the same time, “Beth what is going on?”  
“Sweetie what’s wrong?”

When Beth spoke again it started to come like word vomit as she sobbed, “Someone came to the house today looking for Rio, he hit me, and he says that Rio took something from him, he said if he doesn’t get it he’s gonna kill me and my kids.”

“I think they have someone watching my house but if one of you get them from school, and take them to your houses they won’t find them. I’ll just stay here and they can be safe”

“Holy fuck Beth! We can’t leave you alone!”

“Beth what are they looking for we can help you look for it! This is insane!”

Annie and Ruby both were panicking and didn’t know how to help Beth. Both of them had tears coming down their eyes and tried to conceal their sobs from Beth.

Annie stepped off of the register, “Uh Hey Boomer I gotta leave I have a family emergency.”

Beth and Ruby could hear Boomer on the other end, “Annie Bananie, you can’t just leave. It’s the lunch rush and Heaven is on lunch.”

“Boomer please! My sister is in trouble! I’ll owe you one ok?”

He mumbled something that Beth or Ruby couldn’t hear, but they heard Annie say, “Fine, I’ll go out with you!”

“Ok well I’ll I’ll call you then.”

Annie just walked away from Boomer towards the back to clock out, “Beth I’m gonna get them from school ok? We’ll stay at my place.”

“No, I’m going to transfer you money ok. Stay at a hotel for a few days. I’ll send money for the room, clothes, food, whatever. I don’t want them to go to school for a few days. Call me when you get home later, because I know Nicky will give you a hard time. You actually may have to get him before school ends so that he won’t go off with his friends.”

“Ok.”

“Please don’t come here for any reason.” 

They both said, “ok.”

Ruby cut in, “Annie I’ll stop by with dinner later in case Teeny wants to come over with Sara, that way Nicky can just hang out with Ben. Just text me the address.”

“Ok, see you later.”

“Thanks guys, I love you.”

“Love you B.”

“Love you Beth.”

She hung up and got herself together before looking through the safe in the closet. She didn’t find anything. She searched through Rio’s shoe boxes, his dresser, night stand, under the bed, in the basement storage and safe, and still found nothing. 

“Fuck Rio, where are you hiding it?”

When Beth finally looked at her phone again it was after 4 o’clock pm. She called Annie’s cellphone to make sure that she got her children safely from school, and Nicky picked up.

“Annie, I told you to call me is everything alright? I got so busy searching the house and lost track of time.”

“Ma, it’s Nicky. What’s going on?” 

Nicky sounded like a younger version of Rio. His voice was starting to change but hadn’t quite gotten as deep as Rio’s yet.

Beth hesitated, “Um Nicky, everything’s fine honey, where’s your aunt Annie?”

“You lie.”

“I’m not, I promise Nicky.” Beth felt like a tennis ball was stuck in her throat from trying to hold back tears.

“You are! I’m not a kid! I’m not stayin here if you won’t tell me the truth Elizabeth!” 

Nicky wanted to be so much like his dad and when Rio left he started to get in trouble at school, in their neighborhood, and wherever he hung out with his friends. Stan stepped in a few times to help Beth but after a few days of good behavior Nicky always reverted back. 

He had been suspended 3 times and twice the police brought him home for stealing from a convenience store and Cloud 9. Both times Nicky had money in his wallet. She had no idea of how to encourage her son anymore than she had. They were always so close but now that he was getting older he was changing.

“Don’t call me that, I am your mother!”

“That’s your name ain’t it.”

“Christopher Nicolas Marquez, do not leave Annie, or- you’ll be grounded for six months! I’m not kidding around, this is serious!”

Nicky huffed, “Tell me what’s going on then, I’m tired of everyone keeping secrets from me!”

“Nicky, I’m not keeping secrets honey. I just don’t want you to worry about me or your dad. I want you to be safe.”

“Dad’s not here he left us and you shut us out!”

“Nicky your dad didn’t want to leave. It’s too complicated and dangerous. Listen to me I don’t want you getting involved. Please just trust me.”

Nicky got choked up, “Wait, you talked to dad?”

“No honey I haven’t. Just please believe me when I say that staying at Aunt Annies or Aunt Ruby’s is safer for you and Teeny right now.”

“Mom, I can come home with you and keep you safe, dad taught me how to shoot remember?”

Beth took a minute to speak again because that memory took her back to that night when Rio and Nicky came home and Nicky smelled of gun powder. Teeny was in bed asleep and Beth was in the kitchen putting away dinner and cleaning the kitchen. 

She had heated their dinner plates and when Nicky came to sit at the table she smelled the gun powder on his shirt and saw residue on his hands. She and Rio argued and he ended up leaving and going to stay at his mothers for a few hours.

***  
“Where have you been Nicky?” Beth was seething. She knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from Nicky or Rio.

Nicky smiled excited, “Ma, daddy and my uncles Micky and Cisco taught me how to shoot at the warehouse, and they said I can come until I get good.”

“Honey eat your dinner I’ll be right back.” Beth stormed off towards the bedroom.

Rio was in the boudoir putting money in the safe when Beth came and stood in his face pointing at him, “You aren’t going to taint my son Rio! He’s only 11 years old and I want him to have his own life, not the one you have made for yourself! You let him shoot a gun today?”

“He’s my kid too Elizabeth and he needs to learn to protect himself!”

“Well I don’t want you teaching him how to use guns.”

“Oh so you gotta problem wit what I do now? I ain’t see you complainin’ when I was able to buy you this big ass house wit all the trimmings, that nice Mercedes truck, or whenever you swipe our credit cards to buy shit!”

“You’re not turning this on me Chris! He’s just a baby! He won’t need to use a gun because he’ll do something different with his life!”

“So you ashamed of me huh? What the fuck am I, a nobody?”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

“Fuck this! I ain’t stayin here with your self-righteous ass!” Rio turned to walk away and Beth grabbed his arm.

“Where are you going?”

Rio jerked his arm away from Beth and she followed him to the door grabbing at his jacket.

“No, you don’t get to walk away Christopher! I’m talking to you!”

Rio turned around and grabbed Beth by her arms pinning her to the wall in the foyer of their house after she held onto his jacket fisting the back tight. He placed his right knee in between her legs directly on the crotch of her pants. She writhed to free herself but he tightened his hold.

He spoke gravelly as Beth’s eyes focused on him, “I’ll be back when you learn to appreciate and respect me, and if you want outta this just say the word ma. I ain’t holding you hostage.”

Beth’s face was red and her chest heaved as she tried to calm herself down, “You twisted my words and you know it. That’s my baby and I won’t let anyone corrupt him.”

Rio laughed at Beth being facetious saying, “Oh yeah? I’m teaching my son how to be a man to protect himself in any situation. I heard you loud and clear tho, but don’t worry ma, I’ll make sure that you have enough time to think about if I’m what you want yeah?” 

He got unreasonably close to her face as if he was gonna kiss her and said, “Don’t call my phone unless it’s bout my kids aight!”

He let her go and left slamming the door.

Nicky had gotten up from the kitchen table and was watching the whole scene.

“Where’s dad going? Why is he mad?”

Beth snapped out of her own thoughts while rubbing her wrists, “Honey, I’m sorry you had to see that, it’s fine. Daddy just needs to cool down and he’ll be back. Did you finish dinner?”

Beth sat and talked to Nicky while he finished his dinner. He washed up and went to bed after she promised that Rio would be home by the next evening.

She texted Rio while she laid in bed furious at him for exposing Nicky to guns, “If you don’t come home by tomorrow I’m changing the locks and the security codes. I’ll send your shit to your moms house asshole!” 

Beth knew that Rio could pick a lock on a federal building if he wanted to get in, but she wanted to let him know that she wasn’t budging on her feelings about their rearing of Nicky. 

Rio didn’t text her back and after about 30 minutes of trying to read her book she went to bed unable to focus.

When Rio got to his moms house she was still awake watching telenovela in her den. As soon as she saw him she knew that he’d had a fight with Beth. She told him that he could stay to cool off for awhile, but that he needed to go home and work it out with his wife, whatever it was. 

Rio had gotten Beth’s text an hour after he had been at his moms. He looked at it and smirked arrogantly. He wasn’t going to just run back to her right away after she offended him.

After his mother found out why they argued she’d basically kicked Rio out of her house, so he went to drink at Luckies. He was so drunk he had to catch a cab home. He stumbled into the house around 2:30 am and nearly fell taking off his shoes to place them in the basket by the door.

“Shit.”

When he finally got to their room he took off his clothes and climbed into bed with Beth who was sound asleep. He started talking like he always did when he was mad or drunk causing her to wake up, and then he would end up falling asleep leaving her awake.

“ I’m still mad at you lizabeth, you hear me?”

“I do everything to take care of my family and you judging me.”

“Christopher I’m not!” Beth looked over at her alarm clock and rolled her eyes.

“Why you marry me and have my kids, huh?”

Beth turned over to face him and groaned, now aggravated, “I married you because I love you, although right now I’m starting to change my mind.”

“You think I’m a bad father to Nicky and Teeny?”

“No, I don’t think that at all but yesterday I felt that you could’ve made a better decision, or at least talked to me first, so that we could’ve talked to Nicky together before you gave him a gun.”

She had slept in a short pink satin nightgown with t straps sans brassiere and panties. She wanted to shut him up so she could go back to sleep.

“He’s my son too and I want him to be prepared for anything.” Rios voice was softer now.

She sat up in bed and crawled over to Rio on their king sized bed, because he didn’t scoot over when he laid in the bed like he usually did to spoon. She lifted her left leg over his body to hover over his lap, and used one of her hands to pull his cock out of his boxer briefs, while the other was grabbing at his shirt. 

He was already hard. He was always turned on by her, like she completely did it for him, whether he was happy, sad, or mad at her his cock could get hard at the sight of Beth or if he thought about her too hard.

He never understood the power Elizabeth had over him. She was the only woman who satisfied him completely, and even if they had broken up and he dated other people he still craved Beth.

“I ain’t tell you I wanted you to touch me Lizabeth, I’m mad at youuu, oh fuck bae, you feel so warm!” Rios toes curled.

Beth had taken all of him as soon as she’d rubbed his cock between her folds three times.

She bounced on his cock at steady pace, “You want me to get off? I can if that’s what you want.”

“No, no- don’t get off Lizabeth, Oh shit!” Rio grabbed at the center of Beth’s nightie to pull her towards him and to release her large natural breasts. He wrapped his arms around her back joining them to hold her tight as he kissed her filthy, and took control thrusting into her hard.

He talked into her mouth as he also caught her moans, “You love me?”

Beth said, “Yes,” through a moan.

“I love you too and I’m sorry aight.”

Beth moaned again, “ooohh fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m sorry too baby.”

Rio sucked into Beth’s right clavicle leaving a hickey and also sending her into her climax that had her juices lathering his girthy cock. Rio released his arms and grabbed at Beth’s ass squeezing it tight as he spilled into her, “Fuck, you make me crazy woman, like no one else.”

Beth was kissing and sucking all on Rio’s face and neck. His cum spilling inside her as he continued to pump into her hard making her feel sated, “You make me crazy too and I don’t want anyone else, only you Christopher.”

As Beth laid on Rio’s chest with her arms splayed around his head with one of her arms rubbing his hair she said, “ Nicky saw us fighting, you have to talk to him, because he was really upset before he went to bed.”

Rio was dozing off holding one hand on Beth’s left ass cheek, and the other holding her right breast,” I’ll talk too him mama, promise.”

“You promise to talk to me and never leave again like that too?”

Rio kisses Beth’s head as he squeezed her ass, “Promise.”

They fell asleep just like that and the next morning when Beth got up Rio was already up eating breakfast with the children. Nicky hugged Beth when she came into the kitchen in her robe and she mouthed to Rio, “Thank you.”

****

Nicky, no! It’s too dangerous.”

“Ma you scared?”

Beth swallowed and hesitated in her response for a beat.

“Ma, you still there?”

“Nicky please for once just listen to me ok? I promise in a few days you’ll be able to come back home.”

Nicky said,” Aight then.”

“Where’s your sister? Let me speak to her please.”

Nicky didn’t say anything else and handed the phone to Teeny.

“Hello, I’m Teeny!”

Beth laughed and smiled. She truly loved her children. They both had very different personalities that kept her on her toes. She said, “Hi Christina, it’s mommy! How was school today?”

“Hi mommy, it was ok, but when can me and Nicky come home? I want to sleep in my room with my toys and Mr. Hops.”

Beth silently said to herself, “shit, shit, shit.”

Teeny had slept with a stuffed rabbit since she was a baby. Beth had forgotten that she couldn’t take anything to her children in fear that Brudani would know their whereabouts.

“Teeny, auntie Annie will buy you something else to sleep with for the night ok? You and Nicky are having a sleepover with her tonight.”

Teeny whined, “Mommy, he’s going to miss me too much.”

“I know honey but mommy has to do something in the house and you can’t be here, so maybe you can let me sleep with him tonight since I’ll be lonely?”

“Ok mommy, I’m going to miss you both. I’m going to write you a card ok? It will make you feel better.”

“Ok hunny, I love you. Can you put aunt Annie on the phone?”

“Ok mommy, love you mucho.” Teeny blew kisses on the phone to Beth and she blew her some back.

“I love you too baby.”

“Hey, have you found anything?”

“I told you to call me when you got the kids so I can know you’re all safe!”

“Uhhhh did you forget that you told your little princess Teeny Beanie that she could have ice cream after school and we had to stop and get them clothes from Target?”

“Shit I did, she wanted to go to school dressed as Belle from beauty and the beast today, and on short notice that was the only way I could get her out of the costume and into real clothes.”

They both laughed with Beth saying, “You know sometimes she acts like you did as a kid!”

“Oh yeah sure.” Annie laughed.

“I haven’t found anything yet but I’m still looking. If you guys need anything call me ok?”

“Beth be careful please.”

“I will. Promise.”

Beth went all through the house and didn’t find anything. Before it got too late she went into the garage and saw a black car outside of the house. A man rolled down the window to greet her and she just flipped them off and went back into the house.

That night she ate dinner alone and before bed she went upstairs to Teeny’s room to get Mr. Hops, and she took a shirt from Nickys room just wanted to smell the scents of her children.

When she laid in bed with the items after she bathed she was startled by a sharp object inside of Mr. Hop’s tail and had to turn the light on by her bedside nightstand. 

Beth got up from the bed and went into her craft room down the hall to get scissors. She knew that she could easily sew the tail back up and Teeny wouldn’t even notice. 

She put a pair of her glasses on as she sat at the table and began to cut along the seam that appeared to had already been tampered with. When she got apart of it open a black USB fell out of it as well as a paper that was rolled up. 

The paper had a series of numbers written on it that she didn’t understand and locker numbers. She stitched Mr. Hops tail back up and went back into her room. 

She shut her bedroom door and locked it. Beth stirred for hours trying to figure out if she should keep what she found or give it to Brudani. She woke up around 4 am to use the bathroom half asleep walking towards Rio’s side of the room when she tripped over a foot near her bedroom chair.

Someone grabbed onto Beth to stop her fall. She screamed and swung her arms fighting him off until he grabbed her arms and pulled her into his chest. He felt familiar, he felt like home, he felt like, like.....

“Rio?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, complaints?!


	3. Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio's relationship deteriorates upon his return and he is planning his revenge.

"Rio?"

He was dressed in all black as usual. Black hoodie and t-shirt, black jeans, black high top Jordan ones, and a black beanie. She was in purple and white floral pajama top and pants, long past the need to wear more appealing attire being that she slept alone whenever Teeny didn't climb into bed with her during the night.

Rio silently held Elizabeth tight in his arms until she struggled to get out of his embrace. Their silhouettes bounced off of the walls in the room and the night sky that always illuminated through the French doors.

"How? why? where were you?" Beth started to cry as she looked at him brows furrowed and 25 pounds heavier than when he'd last saw her in their room.

He looked at her back and said nothing. He reached out to wipe her tears and she pulled back as if his hands were ice cold.

Beth pointed at his chest, "Answer me! Why aren't you answering?"

"I'm sorry."

Beth scowled at Rio, " You're sorry? That is all you have to say to me? I called you, so many times, and you ignored me, you abandoned us!"

Rio appeared calm infuriating Beth, "I had to protect you, the kids."

"Oh, well that plan failed! I was assaulted in my own house today and my children have to stay in hiding with my sister because of you!"

"I know."

Beth wiped her tears away. So many emotions rushed her at once and she got enraged, "I'm not crying anymore over you, no, not anymore!'

"You know? You talked to them?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

Rio looked at Beth and tightened his jaw.

"Answer me Christopher!"

"Look, calm down aight."

"Calm down? They said they were going to kill me, my babies!"

Rio clenched his jaw thinking about what he had seen yesterday on the camera in the kitchen, "They just want me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna take care of it."

"How did you know?"

Rio bit his bottom lip, "I saw it."

Beth stepped back from Rio nearly falling on the bed, "You have been watching me suffer this whole time?"

"Why did you come home now huh?"

He grabbed her arms, "Please Elizabeth, listen to me."

"No, no, no! Get off of me, don't touch me!"

Beth went to her nightstand and got the USB and the small piece of paper and smashed them into Rio's chest.

"Here, this is what I assume you want! The real reason you finally came back because you saw that I found it!"

"That's not why I came back Elizabeth!"

Beth pointed to Rio's hand where he held the USB and paper before turning to go to the bedroom door and turn on the light.

"You have been gone for almost two fucking years and now you come back when I find that? Did you see me looking for it, huh? How many cameras are in here?"

Rio just stood there in place by the chair watching her go towards the door to cut on the light.

"Look at my fucking face!"

Beth's face was bruised green and purple on her right eye and cheek where Brudani had hit her. Rio bit the inside of his cheek and clenched his fists at his side as he moved closer to Beth.

"Don't. You have what you want. Leave my house!"

"Elizabeth."

"All this time you watched me, us, cry and mourn for you, and you did nothing!" Beth through her hands up, "You could've talked to me and told me what was going on Chris! We have children and you left us!"

"I didn't want you involved aight. It's too dangerous."

"I want you out, now!" Beth walked around Rio and went into the en-suite shutting the door.

He could hear her crying so he didn't leave. He walked the house checking all the rooms until he felt like Beth had calmed down.

Once Beth got herself together she came back into the bedroom shutting the door locking it before turning the light back out.

She laid back in bed with so many emotions going through her mind anger, sadness, happiness, resentment, fear, and disgust amongst other things. She was happy that Rio wasn't dead but she resented him for leaving her and not reaching out to her for so long.

Rio came back and turned the door knob to find it locked, "Elizabeth open the door."

Beth laid in bed and she didn't say anything.

"Elizabeth."

Beth still didn't budge and she turned to face the French doors squeezing her eyes together tight. She'd wished that Rio would come back for months and now that he'd shown up she felt as though she'd been caught in a whirlwind.

Rio started to pick the lock on the door and in less than five minutes he had the door opened and he was standing at the foot of the bed staring up at Beth.

"Elizabeth, you not putting me out of my house! I'm still your husband."

Beth's face went cold and sullen when she turned over to look at Rio, " My husband? So what, I should just let it go, shut up and do what you say, or fall in line? Fuck you Rio!"

"Elizabeth watch your mouth aight?"

"You're a selfish asshole!"

"Everything I did, I do, is for you, and our kids!"

Beth sat up in bed, "You left me for one year, six months, two weeks, and three days. You left me to raise our children alone and you didn't care! You didn't care about my mental health or how it impacted our children! Nicky has really been getting into a lot of trouble, he needed you, and I didn't know how to help him!"

Beth started to get choked up as she spoke pausing briefly before saying," You watched me cry, drink myself unconscious, and become so depressed that I, I-."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I swear I am."

"I lost our baby and you couldn't return one call, or text?"

Rio stood there silent and hung his head. He knew, He'd always known and he didn't send a text or call when he watched her get up from their bed one night around 2 am rushing to the bathroom having to shower, and then come out and clean up a bed alone, and in pain. The sheets were soaked in blood where she laid and a trail followed to the bathroom holding her stomach. Rio watched her cry alone before she went to the hospital. 

She had to pack their children up and go to the emergency room at 3 am and he just watched from a hotel in Canada drinking vodka from the bottle. It was two months after he had left and she hadn't said anything in the texts she sent after she had went a month without saying anything. The voicemails had filled up so she wasn't able to leave anymore. He just watched her drink more, eat more, and become less engaged with everyone even on holidays and it killed him.

"You promised you'd forgive me no matter what."

"Don't."

"Please just go. Go back to wherever you were ignoring the fact that you had a family." She sniffed.

"I'm not leaving you."

"You'll have to leave when I file for a divorce, we're done." Beth turned back over totally ignoring Rio.

"The only way you parting from me is through death, and I ain't dead yet sweetheart."

Beth felt a pain shoot through her so intense and deep causing her to sit back up in bed. She had never been an aggressive person but the anger she felt in that moment needed a release. Before Rio could say anything, Beth was standing up on the bed and walking across it toward him with closed fists. 

Even in the dark he could see her eyes darken, feel the anger radiating off of her, hear the beating of her bruised heart thumping in her chest trying to force its way out.

He didn't stop her when she took her first swing hitting him in the face, nor the second, or third completely knocking his beanie off of his head. Rio just stood there taking it all which made Beth even madder. She didn't say a word the entire time she stood on the foot of the bed hitting him. Rio finally having enough grabbed for her arms to restrain her from continuing her assault.

"I hate you; I hate you, Christopher!"

Rio had both of Beth's arms pent above her head by the wrist with one hand, and he straightened her legs one by one with the other hand, because of the way he pulled her down to the bed. After dodging several kicks, he had successfully pent her to the bed. Beth's nose and lips were red, and her eyes were dark, the redness was making her lids look swollen. 

He laid on top of her looking into her eyes feeling so guilty for everything he'd done to cause her pain. Beth's body writhed underneath of Rio, "Get off of me now."

"Not until you calm down."

"I'm calm."

“No you not.”

Rio closed the distance between them and kissed Beth causing him to be bit on his bottom lip, 

"You mean as hell Elizabeth."

Rio took his right hand and wrapped it around the bottom Beth's face and kissed her again causing her barely to stifle her moan.

He pulled back from their embrace to look at her as his left hand still pinned her at her wrists to the bed.

"I missed you Peaches."

Beth didn't say anything she just glanced at him before looking off to her bedroom door.

She said, “You hurt me.”

“I’m sorry babe.”

Rio got off of her slowly and went into the boudoir, cut on the light, and opened the safe. He took out his other gun and some money. When he came back into the room, he looked at Beth who was now sitting up on the bed pretzel style, hair disheveled, nose still red, and said, "I'll be back when I finish this aight?"

“Wait, what about the kids? Can they come home? I want to be with my babies.”

Rio stopped at the door, “Yeah, nobody ain’t coming by here anymore or they gonna be deader than the last guy they left outside.”

“Rio, why would you kill him? You are making this worse!”

Rio shrugged his shoulders,” It’s medieval darlin. You wanna be the king, you gotta kill the king. I’ll have one of my boys come by tomorrow. Be nice yeah?”

Rio left again leaving Beth unable to sleep all night.

Beth didn't wake up until 2 pm the following afternoon after finally falling asleep on the couch around 6:45 am. She woke up to frantic texts and voicemails from Annie and Ruby who knew they couldn’t come to the house to check in on her like they normally would when she avoided their calls.

"Beth! I've been worried sick, what the hell are you doing?"

Beth paused for a beat and then said slowly, "He came back."

"Who came back? Are you ok?"

"Christopher, he came back."

Annie yelled into the phone, "WHHAAATTT the fuck!! Have you talked to Ruby?"

"No."

"I’m calling her on 3-way pronto!"

Ruby: “Hey, what’s up.”

Annie spoke with haste, “Rio came back!”

Ruby: “Excuse me?”

Annie: “Oh you heard me.”

Ruby: “Beth?”

“I’m here.”

Ruby: “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know.”

“He left.”

Ruby said, “He left? Why?”

“I think he’s going to do something stupid.”

“We got into a fight. Well I fought him, and I told him to leave, and that I wanted a divorce.”

“B, you did whaaat?”

Annie was terrified of Rio and couldn’t even imagine her sister fighting him, “You fought him?”

Beth sighed into the phone as her body was sprawled across the couch, “I was so angry! I don’t know what came over me. I just wanted to stop hurting.”

Annie and Ruby were both quiet.

Annie finally broke the awkward silence, “Can we come over?”

“Yes, he has one of his boys here. I think they are outside of the house watching.”

Ruby: “I’ll stop by after I drop the kids by Stan’s mom.”

“Beth, I’m on my way.”

“Ok.”

Rio was held up in a safe house when he came back to Detroit. He killed the man Brudani had outside of the house and had Cisco and Dags to dump his body and his car, while keeping his phone and pretending to be him for a few days to get further intel.

He was going straight for Brudani and kill him for hitting his wife and threatening his children, and then he would take care of Lozada and anyone else who got in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are y'all feeling?


	4. Forgive me, Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling with writing and pretty much everything these days. Anyways, sorry for the delay in updates! This chapter is full off Brio angst, some making up, and smut. Enjoy

Rio hid out for one week taking down any and everyone who he knew posed a threat to him. He had killed men while they took out the trash, ate their morning breakfast, walked their dogs, and even one man while he showered. He watched the news every night and monitored texts from the phone he took off of the man he killed outside of his house. The car had tints so up until now the man's body was rotting inside.

Brudani and a few of the heavy hitters who Rio had yet to take out in the Sinaloa Cartel were so up in arms about the recent murders they had totally forgotten about getting the USB from Beth or the whereabouts of the low-level worker whose corpse was rotting in his car.

Rio called and texted Beth to check in while he was gone but most times she didn't answer, and when she did, she wasn't friendly.

He texted her two days after he'd seen her last because she didn't pick up the phone when he had called. He wanted to keep his head straight and it was hard staying away with her knowing that he was alive. He watched her comings and goings whenever he got back in his hotel. He saw the children, Annie, and Ruby stopping by to see her or bringing groceries to the house on days when Beth wouldn’t leave her bed.

"Elizabeth pick up the phone"

"Leave me alone Rio".

"Elizabeth, pick up the goddamn phone!"

He called again and she declined the call.

“Now Elizabeth.”

He called two more times and on the second call she picked up.

"Why you playin games huh? You tryna piss me off?"

Beth had the phone to her ear and didn't say anything making Rio grow more infuriated.

"You hear me talkin to you!"

"I don't want to talk to you, so whatever you have to say, just say it ok!"

"And why is that?"

“You left the house so stay gone, I’m done. I don’t need you calling to check in now!”

They spoke at the same time.

“Look, I have told you..”

“You haven’t told me anything! You just come back making demands and keeping me in the dark like always!”

“Stop being selfish aight? You know why I don’t want you involved with this!”

She scoffed, "I'm selfish? Me? Why don't you just leave me alone then? I think that will be best for the both of us."

"Naw, it’s not.”

“Oh, and why is that?”

“Cause you mine that's why!"

Beth laughed and it made Rio clench his jaw, "I don't belong to anyone and when I divorce you, you'll see!"

“So, what you gon do huh ma? Divorce me and then what? What’s your plans Mrs. Marquez?”

“None of your business. Look what do you want, I’m tired.”

He chose not to feed further into whatever sour mood she was trying to pull him into with her, 

"Whatever, aye where's my kids at?"

"They're in bed asshole! It's nearly 12 am!"

Rio's voice was rough, and he was trying to restrain himself, but Beth knew how to push his buttons, " Who you think you talkin too? I know you saw me callin earlier Elizabeth, so stop being a bitch about this aight."

“If you want to talk to the kids call at a decent hour, but we’re done.”

Beth hung up the phone on Rio and he nearly broke his phone smashing it to the hotel room floor.

He looked at his computer before he closed it to watch the surveillance camera from inside of their bedroom, and he saw Beth give him the finger in the mirror. She had figured out where some of the cameras were around the house, and although it freaked her out knowing that Rio watched her all of the time, she didn’t even try to remove them.

He took a minute and when he picked the phone back up, he texted her, "I ain't got time to do this with you so you need to get your attitude in check before I get home aight?"

Beth never even opened the text because she blocked Rio's number knowing that he'd eventually show up when he was done unleashing his carnage around Detroit like a wildfire.  
Once Rio got started, he wouldn't stop until anyone he felt was a threat was dead.

He waited for Beth to text him back and when she didn’t, he called again and realized she’d blocked him. He could’ve called from another number but he knew that she would just block it so he opted to give her what he knew she wanted.

Rio knew that leaving her again was a big mistake, even bigger than leaving the first time to wait Brudani out until he came looking for him. He packed his suitcases that night and drove home to be with his family. Rio knew that his marriage was falling apart, his children were suffering, and he was a wanted man, but he wouldn’t go out without a fight. He was risking a lot going home but he figured if anyone did come to the house at least he would be there to protect his family.

3 am

Rio drove around the block twice in a black matte Cadillac Escalade truck with tints to make sure that no one was watching the house. He parked a block over and took his laptop and bookbag out leaving the suitcases in the car and went through the alley to enter into the house from the back.

The house was quiet, and Beth was in bed asleep as well as Nicky and Teeny. He was pissed because Beth didn’t set the house alarm, her self-preservation skills hadn’t changed at all since he had been gone. Rio went through the house checking each room and the children before he went into the room with Beth.

He stripped down into his black boxer briefs and got into bed with her and she started to stir slightly when the bed dipped slightly from his weight, so as usual he got to talking trying to wake her up completely. 

“You makin this harder for me Peaches.”

“I’m just trying to protect you and my kids.”

“You know I love you, always have, but you can’t just leave me when shit gets bad.”

Beth opened one eye and looked at the clock and it was 3:45 am. She got up out of the bed and went into the bathroom slammed the door causing Rio to come behind her opening it.

Beth stood at the white marbled doubled sink with her palms down, hair disheveled, and her green and pink paisley pajamas on with tears in her eyes, “Get out, I don’t want you here!”

Rio walked over and stood closely behind Beth causing her to shut her eyes. He knew that it would take her some time to forgive him for leaving, but she wouldn’t deny herself the pleasure that she so desperately wanted and had missed for so long. 

He took his hands and briefly placed them on top of hers, “Peaches, look at me.”

Beth shook her head no and began to press her eyes together even tighter. 

Rio rubbed his hard groin against her backside knowing that she was bare underneath of her pajama pants, “Don’t make me beg darlin, be nice yeah.”

Beth opened her eyes after Rio grabbed her waist with both of his hands and started to pull down her pants. She looked at him through the mirror, “Why didn’t you just stay away? I don’t want to hate you but I’m so angry and hurt.”

She stepped out of the pants without breaking their eye contact in the mirror and let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

Rio turned her around to face him, “I’m sorry. I should’ve told you, but I didn’t know how else to protect you and the kids. Leaving was the only I option I’d had at the time.”

Rio took his hands and placed a firm grip on both of her bare ass cheeks. He laid his head into the right side of her neck and smelled the vanilla on her skin and the peaches from her hair shampoo, “I can’t lose you. Please. Forgive me.”

Beth sniffled and wrapped her arms around Rio’s neck causing him to pull her off of the ground slightly, so she wrapped her legs one by one around him so he could take her back to bed.

Rio sat down on his side of the bed with Beth straddling his lap and her arms around his neck. She was heavier than she had been before they were married and after she’d had the two children, but he didn’t mind, because he loved her no matter what.

Beth sat up and looked at Rio after they sat in silence for a few minutes and he took his two hands and placed them at the sides of her face pulling her into a kiss. He started to place kisses all over her face before moving to her mouth.

Rio licked into Beth’s mouth and she started to kiss him back frantically. He grabbed at her pajama top and started to unbutton it while she writhed on top of him. Once he got all of the buttons undone, he pulled the top off of her and palmed both of her enormous breasts in his hands as he continued to kiss her, and she bit at his lips.

Rio took his right hand and rubbed his index and middle finger across her clit before inserting them into her vaginal canal that was already so wet that his fingers made a squelching sound as she started to writh on his fingers, “Ooooh Chris.”

“I missed that sweet pussy grabbing my dick. Takin everythin I have without askin.”

“You gon let me make love to you huh Lizabeth?”

Beth nodded her head yes and wrapped her arms back around Rio’s neck pulling them in closer to each other as she tried to chase her first orgasm. She sucked on his neck as she rocked back and forth on his lap with his fingers inside of her.

He said, “We gonna make up for missed time, I promise,” as he pulled his fingers out of her and laid back on the bed so that he could roll over on top of Beth. She let her arms unwrap from around him as she watched him make quick work of pulling out his girthy cock so that he could ram it into her pussy. 

“Ooooohhh Fuckkkkk.”

Rio fucked Beth hard and fast as she tried to clench around him. Her eyes were closed, and she didn’t say anything because she was biting on her bottom lip trying to quiet her moans.

“Peaches look at me.”

Rio bent down and licked from her chin dimple to her mouth causing her to let her lip go and look up at him, “Just fuck me Chris before I change my mind.”

Rio took his hand and wrapped it around Beth’s neck as he stared down at her increasing his thrusts.

Beth wrapped her arms around Rio’s waist to grab his ass as she started to climax. He said, “You gonna be a good girl Elizabeth and let me finish what I started?”

She looked at him and nodded yes, knowing that when he was inside of her and vice versa they could ask each other for anything and the answer would be yes. Rio let her neck go and he laid on top of her caging her head in with his arms as he fucked her mouth with his tongue and her pussy with his cock giving her pain and pleasure, “Imma put my seed in you yeah, and you gon have another one of my kids.”

Beth came undone and latched her mouth back to Rio’s neck and started sucking and biting him on the right side of his neck on the bird wing, “I- shit Peaches!” He had hickeys on the left and right side of his neck showing how much Beth had to quiet her moans.

Rio pulled out of her and went to latch on to her pussy sucking her clit through her orgasm, “You still taste so sweet ma.” Beth moaned and grabbed Rio’s head as she was too sensitive, and he was sending her into another orgasm. 

Rio lifted himself back up after she came and said, “Turn over ma.”

Beth turned over and got up on her forearms while lifting her ass in the air for Rio’s taking.

Rio lined himself up to Beth’s pussy and eased his way in before pulling completely out and slamming into her chasing his own orgasm. He reached down to grab her by her hair to pull her up to him and she cried out, “Christopher, Oooohhhh fuck!” Beth’s back was to Rio’s chest and he palmed her large breast while fucking her senseless and sucking on her shoulders and neck marking up her creamy white skin.

He thrusted into her three long times as he rubbed her clit and squirted his hot cum inside of her pulling her so close to him so none could seep down her milky thighs, “You always gon be mine, no one else’s Elizabeth, mine.”

"Say it ma, I wanna hear it."

Beth gasped out a whine as her chest heaved, "Yours Chris, ooohh fuck, yes, yes."

Rio laid them both down on the bed and he didn’t pull out of Beth as he continued to rub her nipples and breast with one hand, while the other was wrapped around her neck cradling her as her back was to his chest. They laid sated with Rio wrapped around Beth like she was a body pillow and she couldn't sleep thinking about everything that had happened up until now. She didn't want to ruin the mood but she wanted to know why Rio had left and how much trouble he was in with the cartel. She knew how dangerous they were and often wondered why they never came by the house or killed her for that matter. A part of her had known that Rio was alive because they hadn't and when she pressed Rio's men for information they never gave him up, but it honestly was because Rio hadn't told anyone what he was planning, didn't want to risk blood being shed on the behalf of him.

Rio spoke first when he realized that Beth wasn't asleep when she locked their fingers together, “You know how much I missed touching my wife?”

Beth looked over her shoulder as she wrapped her small hand around the Rio’s hand that was rubbing her right nipple in his palm and said, “Chris, will you tell me what’s going on?”

Rio whispered into Beth’s ear as he started to thrust into her again, “Elizabeth, por favor confía en mí. Quiero protegerte.”

Beth’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she took all of Rio, “oohh fuck, I, I- trustt you. Just don’t leave us again, please.”

“Nunca, mi amor.”

Beth whimpered as Rio took his right hand and released Beth’s breast to work her clit and he fucked her until she drifted back off to sleep.

Rio couldn’t tell Beth about the awful people he had aligned himself with in fear that she would leave him and take their children away. When Rio had gotten into the gang years ago it was mostly guns, drugs, counterfeiting, and chopping cars, but within the last three years it had become detestable and he wanted out. Brudani had started trafficking young girls and women and he didn’t want to be directly involved with that, but he didn’t have a choice. 

Once he had found out that local politicians and elected officials were in on the trafficking he vowed to put an end to it, so he had replaced a blank USB entrusted to him with all of the names, dates, and payments of those people and took the real one to make copies. He also made a video in case something happened to him or his family and sent it to Brudani while he figured out his next steps.

Brudani held out for two years because he didn’t want his senior Rafael Quintero V to find out one of his men had went rogue. 

When Brudani had seemingly waved his white flag and showed up to the house Rio had no idea that he would assault Beth. He watched from his hotel room and ended up having a hefty bill from smashing a lamp, the television, and punching a hole in the wall. He had no other choice but to go home because he had been waiting for someone to come after him, but he had already been planning his one man killing mission since the day he had left, but he wanted them to believe he was dead, and by doing that he couldn’t have contact with Beth.

He knew that she would not let him do what he needed to do without getting involved, and Beth getting hurt scared him more than losing his own life. Tomorrow he would go and finish what he started but a part of him knew that Beth wouldn't let him leave again without giving him an ultimatum and he prayed that it would be one he could live with.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought too hard about.


End file.
